Hot 'n' Cold
by aedy
Summary: Katy Perry really does have all the right songs for him!


Blaine sat up in bed panting heavily unsure of what had woken him up so suddenly. Then, he heard someone knocking at his bedroom door and, frowning, he got up from his bed and went to open the door. It was late, his clock said 4.15am, and his parents were obviously sleeping and his sister had never bothered knocking before.

When he pulled open the door, he was startled to find Kurt standing there smiling. He was wearing his Dalton uniform and his hair were perfectly in place

"Kurt?"

Without answering, Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his bedroom.

"Wait, I have to get dressed," he said, looking down at his blue and white checked pajamas pants and his Ohio Athletics t-shirt. But Kurt didn't answer and when Blaine looked up, they weren't standing outside his room anymore but at the GAP store.

"What the..." he looked around and almost shouted after Kurt to get back when the boy walked away. However, just a few seconds later, a familiar music started and Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Kurt stepped from behind a mannequin and started singing. "_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes._" He grabbed Jeremiah, who was standing with his back turned to them, and spun him around before draping his arm around the boy's shoulders. Jeremiah smiled at Kurt while Kurt kept singing.

"_Yeah you, PMS like a bitch, I would know._" Kurt sighed and shrugged before smiling. "_And you over think, always speak cryptically. I should know, that you're no good for me!_"

He pushed away Jeremiah and grabbed Blaine's t-shirt and yanked him forward and Blaine couldn't say anything while Kurt's voice rose and they were suddenly at Dalton in the room where he had sang, "Teenage Dream" to Kurt.

"_'Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up. You don't really want to stay, no, but you don't really want to go. You're hot then you're cold__ you're yes then you're no you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down._"

Blaine tried to ask Kurt what the hell was going on, but they were suddenly sitting in a booth at Breadstix, Kurt sitting across from him.

"_We used to be just like twins, so in sync. The same, energy now's a dead battery._" Rachel appeared out of nowhere looking confused for a moment before her eyes settled on Blaine. She sat down next to him and slid her arms around his neck while Kurt narrowed his eyes at them and kept singing.

"_Used to laugh 'bout things, now you're plain boring._" Kurt got up and yanked Rachel out of the booth and pushed her towards the waiter that was passing by their table and who, Blaine realized in that moment, was Finn. "_I should know, that you're not gonna change!_"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and made him get up. They were back at Dalton but this time they were in one of the halls. Kurt pushed Blaine away just as all the Warblers came out of the classes. Blaine turned around and started running away and Kurt and the Warblers chased after him.

"_Someone call the doctor, got a case of love bi-polar. Stuck on a roller coaster. Can't get of this ride._"

Blaine felt a hand grabbing his arm and spinning him around. Kurt pushed him up against a wall and Blaine noticed that the Warblers were gone and they were back at the GAP but in addition to Jeremiah, there were Rachel and the New Directions too.

Looking down at him, Kurt softly sang, "_You, change your mind like a girl changes clothes._" And then he started singing again the chorus with New Directions doing the back vocals.

On the last note, Kurt pulled him away from the wall before pushing him back again. Blaine slipped and landed on his bed. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, panting heavily. Kurt was nowhere to be seen and he was covered in sweat but he was still under the covers. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 4.15am just like he had first woke up to find Kurt knocking on his door.

He quickly grabbed his phone and typed a text.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to his phone buzzing. He reached out blindly and picked it up. Blinking his eyes open and trying not to squeeze them shut against the light of the display, he read:<p>

_One New Message From Blaine_

Frowning annoyed, because really, it was way too early, he clicked on the text and read.

_We have to talk. I'm not ready for this._

Groaning, Kurt let the phone fall on the floor and hid his head under the pillow.

"I should have known," he mumbled before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I was listening to "Hot 'n' Cold" and I suddenly had this idea of how much Blaine's character fits this song perfectly. So I came up with this silly little story! What can I say, I just love to make them break up.  
><strong>_


End file.
